First Time
by SavinMe
Summary: The story of Wyatt Halliwell, starting with his first kiss and continuing through much more. WyattChris, M/M, AU, No Magic.


**First Time**

**Summary:** The story of Wyatt Halliwell, starting with his first kiss and continuing through much more. WyattChris, M/M, AU, No Magic.

**Warnings:** M/M, future sex scenes.

**Characters:**

_Prue Halliwell à Andrew Trudeau  
– Patricia Halliwell (19)  
– Astrid Halliwell (17)  
– Grace Halliwell (14) _

_Piper Halliwell à Leo Wyatt  
– Charles Halliwell (17)  
– Paean Halliwell (16)  
– Wyatt Halliwell (13) _

_Phoebe Halliwell à Coop Hart  
– Prudence Halliwell (15)  
– Melinda Halliwell (13)  
– Philae Halliwell (8) _

_Paige Matthews à Henry Mitchell  
– Pandora Matthews (10)  
– Patsy Matthews (10)  
– Henry Mitchell Jr. (8) _

_Frank Perry à Lynn Welch  
– Jacob Perry (17)  
– Bianca Perry (16)  
– Christopher Perry (13)_

"Um...what'd you get for number 3?" Wyatt asked nervously as he glanced over at Chris. They decided to do their homework together and ended up at Chris's house; both were sitting on their knees in front of the coffee table right next to each other and Wyatt was nervous as hell.

"Twelve, you?" Chris asked equally as nervous while he bit his lip and kept glancing over at Wyatt. Lynn made sure not to give them too much privacy and came in every minute minutes to ask if they wanted any snacks and always got the same answer; no.

"Twelve," Wyatt breathed before he looked at his watch and groaned mentally. He'd been trying to build up the courage to kiss him for the last hour and a half and almost did but Chris started talking about math again and he quickly went back to doing his homework. "I have to get going, supper's in five minutes."

"Oh, ok," Chris said as he sounded a bit disappointed. "Um, I can walk you halfway."

"Ok, that sounds good." Wyatt said with a smile as he gathered all his papers and stuffed them in his book bag before he stood and put on his jacket and hat before he picked up his bag while Chris hurriedly put on his own jacket and hat.

"Mom, I'm gonna walk Wyatt home, I'll be back soon." Chris shouted from the doorway before he opened it and headed down the steps with Wyatt right behind him. The two slowed once they reached the sidewalk and walked in an awkward silence. Chris only lived down the street from Wyatt and halfway was in visible distance between both houses so Piper and Lynn both didn't really mind as long as they met each other halfway. When they reached a tan house they both stopped and Wyatt bit his lip as he glanced around and Chris stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and shyly looked down at the sidewalk.

"Um, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow, we can hang out or something." Wyatt finally said and Chris nodded while Wyatt took a deep breath before he hurriedly kissed Chris on the lips and pulled back with a blush while Chris bit his lip as he smiled before he gestured towards his house.

"I better get going...so, I'll see you tomorrow." He said and Wyatt quickly nodded and smiled when Chris turned and quickly walked back to his house. Wyatt turned and groaned when he saw his older brother standing on the steps with a smirk on his lips but that couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he got closer and closer.

"Aw, did my precious baby brother just have his first kiss?" Charlie crooned and Wyatt punched him in the arm and the duo headed up the stairs and Charlie smirked when he saw the rest of his family gathered around the table before he glanced down at Wyatt, who shook his head. "You guys wanna know what I just saw?"

"What, honey?" Piper asked as Wyatt glared darkly at his brother, daring him to say anything. Charlie, however, seemed oblivious to the glare and took his seat at the table and Wyatt walked closer to the stairs, ready to run since he knew he would earn some 'awe's'.

"Little Wy just had his first kiss." Charlie said in a baby voice and Piper immediately looked at her youngest and Wyatt groaned when the females in the family smiled and his Aunt Phoebe said 'aw.'

"You did?" Piper asked. "Aw, was it with Chris, I bet it was."

"Mooommm." Wyatt whined and his dad and uncles grinned at him.

"Honey, do you need to have 'the talk' with your father? Leo I think you probably should." Piper said and Wyatt's face turned beat red before he dashed up the stairs and shut and locked his door behind him as he groaned and fell back on his bed. That's the bad thing about having a big family, they all live to embarrass each other and his family happened to be experts at it.

Wyatt glanced at the door when he heard a knock and slowly opened the door and bit back a groan when he saw his dad standing there. He moved away from the door and miserably sat down on his bed since he knew exactly what was coming and his dad seemed as nervous as he was. Charlie had been the easy one out of the three children and already knew everything about sex so Leo didn't really have to have 'the talk' with him.

"Um, son..." Leo started and Wyatt slowly looked up at his father who was now turning red in the cheeks and Wyatt resisted the urge to sigh before he nervously played with his fingers. "Well, I've never really had to have this talk before so I'm as nervous as you buddy."

"Dad, I know how a baby is made and everything so you don't need to talk to me." Wyatt said as he blushed more before he nervously picked at his jeans before Leo patted his back slightly.

"Remember when you do have sex, use a condom," Leo said as he stood up and headed for the door before he stopped with his hand on the handle and he turned to look at Wyatt. "Wy...can you um, well if your mother asks tell her I talked about it, ok?"

"Ok," Wyatt grinned and Leo left the room while Wyatt let out a loud sigh of relief and fell back on his bed with his head filled of thoughts about Chris. He wasn't exactly sure what they were now; friends...boyfriends or did Chris hate him now? What if he didn't want to be boyfriends? "Oh no."

_x x x_

Wyatt so busy thinking he didn't even notice Chris sitting down next to him until Chris waved his hand in front of Wyatt, making him jump as his head snapped up to look at Chris's smiling face and he found himself smiling back before he was jabbed in the back by his best friend Sam. He turned to face him and Sam smirked before he quickly glanced towards Chris before puckering up his lips and Wyatt blushed as he gave him an angry glare, telling him to shut up with his eyes.

"Oh come on." Sam said with that ever-present smirk on his lips.

Sam Harper. They met on the first day of preschool because they were always lined up right next to each other and quickly formed a friendship and were even mistaken for brothers a lot since Sam also had curly blonde hair and blue eyes, they were like twins separated at birth. They met Chris in 3rd grade and quickly added him into their group along with Chris's best friend, Dalton Perkins.

"Shut up." Wyatt hissed before he turned around and saw Chris looked confused as he looked between the blondes before he shrugged and grabbed his binder out of his book bag and put it on his desk before he took out a notebook and a pencil as he got ready for their first class of the day. Dalton came in a moment later and took his place behind Chris and chatted with Sam as he also got ready to start class just as the bell rang and Mr. Caloric closed the classroom door.

"Ok class, today we start on the male productive system," Mr. Caloric said as he walked over to his podium and looked at the page number on his book. "Turn to page 192."

"I thought it was the female productive system!" a boy near the front exclaimed and Mr. Caloric smirked at him. He was one of those cool teachers that everyone loves and yet some also hated him, like Gregg Moore.

"Well Gregg, I lied. It happens in life sometimes, get over it and turn to page 194." He said

"You just said 192." The red-head stated and Mr. Caloric smiled again.

"I'm glad you paid attention. I lied again. Turn to page 194. Now..."

Wyatt zoned him out as he took a piece of paper and started to write a note to Chris like he always did during Health. After writing it he re-read it nearly twenty times before he finally thought it was good enough but didn't make him sound totally weird, he folded it up and carefully slipped it on Chris's desk. Chris smiled as he opened it and quickly read over it.

_Chris,_

_Hey._

_Wyatt_

Chris bit his lip as he smiled and tried not to laugh as he quickly scribbled down his response before slipping it back to Wyatt. He had to hide it under his book when Mr. Caloric glanced in their direction before he took it out after he had looked away and unfolded it.

_Wy,_

_Hey back. So you wanna hang out after school...? We could see a movie or something, or just hang out at your house, maybe listen to some music?_

_Chris_

- - -

_Chris,_

_Hanging out sounds good, we can walk to my house together and maybe watch a movie or something, the house will be quiet for once._

_Wy_

- - -

_Wy,_

_Ok, that sounds great!_

_Chris_


End file.
